The Cruise
by Reanult
Summary: Summary: Leon is sent to uncover a drug traffickingmoney laundering scheme on cruise line. Unfortunately for him this line specializes in couples cruises particularly couples of the same sex. Jill helpfully lines up D. But can Leon get any work done with
1. Chapter 1

The Cruise

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters that will make an apperance on the cruise.

Summary: Leon is sent to uncover a drug trafficking/money laundering scheme on cruise line. Unfortunately for him this line specializes in couples cruises particularly couples of the same sex. Jill helpfully lines up D. But can Leon get any work done with the other psychos assigned to his tables? Is he the only one on boardlaunching an investigation.

Chapter 1:

"D! What the hel—we're going to be gone for five damn days!" Leon ground the cigarette out under his heel.

D twitched slightly considering said heel was resting on his new Persian rug. "I packed light as you reqested."

Leon glared at the one beaten duffle bag he had brought along, and the then the full line of 2006 fall season Armani luggage line D had piled around a chest. A wooden fuckin' chest at that! " What are you going to do with all this shit? It's a two day cruise!"

D blinked. " Are you going to help me with my bags or not!"

Leon sighed, feeling the tirade slam against the inside of his teeth as he clenched his jaw. The chief had been very specific.

flashback earlier that afternoon

"Leon! Don't argue with me! It's well known in the criminal world that you and the Count are an item!"

"WHAT! Where the fuc-"

Jill cleared her throat, " I worked very hard at making it known."

"You did—Jill! I swear to GOD if I wasn't a cop I'd—"

Jill held up one finger and giggled, " Now Leon who else could I set up? The Count is raising your little brother, you visit him all hours of the day or night, you have picnic's with him—"

"THAT WAS ONE TIME! He makes good tea…"

"Not to mention you took him on vacation with you. Damn you do more with the count than most real couples do! Not to mention you two argue like you've been together for 50 years!" Jill finished.

Leon glowered. She had a point the curly haired shrew.

"Besides," the Chief looked smug, "It's a free cruise in a luxury suite enjoy yourself."

Leon growled and stomped out of the room on Jill and the Chief's giggling.

end flashback

Leon gave a final sigh and heaved one of the larger bags onto his shoulder. D smiled and picked up his umbrella and fan to follow….

Like all animals Leon was trainable as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Leon is sent to uncover a drug trafficking/money laundering scheme on cruise line. Unfortunately for him this line specializes in couples cruises particularly couples of the same sex. Jill helpfully lines up D. But can Leon get any work done with the other psychos assigned to his tables? Is he the only one on boardlaunching an investigation.

Chapter 2:

Yuki stared blankly at the flyer Shuichi was thrusting in his face. Yet deep inside something in him began to panic. He had long ago learned how to turn the volume 'off' when Shuichi was 'riding the caffeine wave' it had been more of a self defense mechanism his sanity was a valuable and rare item as it was.

"Do you ever shut up?"

He looked hurt—like a kicked puppy hurt in Yuki medication haze vision. Then the babbling started again. And finished with "So are you packed?"

Yuki blinked slowly, "Packed?"

"Yeah! It's a gift from your sister! We're going on a cruise! 7 days!"

Yuki blinked again and that little spot of fear grew bigger, seven days of absolutely no escape from Shuichi. He could see it now.

Yuki seeing it now

Trying to tip a cabin attendant.

"YUKI! YUKI YUKI YUKI! They have shuffle board!"

Trying to sleep

"YUKI! AN ALL YOU CAN EAT BUFFET IT HAS SHRIMP! YUKI! YUKI!Yuki?

In general for seven days

"Yuki! Yuki!"

"Yukiyuki!

"Yukiyukiyuki!"

"YUUUUUUUUUUUKKKKKKKKKKIIIIIIIII"

Shuichi blinked, "Yuki you're shivering are you cold?"

"That bitch!"

Please keep in mind I have only read the manga I haven't seen the anime. And to me Shuichi is the most annoying character I have ever seen (a spot held formerly by Relena Peacecraft) and I'm a YAOI NUT!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Summary: Leon is sent to uncover a drug trafficking/money laundering scheme on cruise line. Unfortunately for him this line specializes in couples cruises particularly couples of the same sex. Jill helpfully lines up D. But can Leon get any work done with the other psychos assigned to his tables? Is he the only one on boardlaunching an investigation.

Author notes: Short chapters? I know --; I'm introducing all of the main people in this little mess! Then they will get longer.

Chapter 3

Leon needed a cigarette. Not only had D insisted on taking along half of fuckin' Dresses R' Us! The damn goat and batbunny were along for the ride too!

"OWW! Sonofabitch! D I swear to GOD if that hairy goat bites me one more time I'm chuckin' it out the window!" Leon shouted as he pulled T-chan off his leg again.

D made a tsking noise at the goat and shook a well manicured finger at him. "Be nice T-chan."

Properly chasteened T-chan plopped down on the floor of the cab to sulk quietly. It had been a long flight for Leon from L.A. to New York Between keeping up with all of D's damn luggage, and fighting off the hostilities of his evil goat!

The worst part had been keeping school girls from making off with Q-chan! Sheesh that gaggle of Japanese brats was the worst. Sweet and demure my ass! Let something tiny cute and fluffy be in their general vicinity!

"Here! That'll be 25.00!" the cab driver grunted.

Leon handed over the money and got out of the car, as he helped D stand he stepped closer and whispered in his ear. " From here on out. We're in love got it?"

D arched a brow, and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "My dear detective you are just realizing that?"

Before it could sink in, D had slipped around him and commandeered a baggage handler.

D watched as the young man struggled the wooden chest onto his cart. He'd pay the boy well…

"Dee? Dee!"

D looked up in time to see a young soft eyed man looking in his general direction... Then was rudely bumped from behind .

"Hey RYO!"


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: Leon is sent to uncover a drug trafficking/money laundering scheme on cruise line. Unfortunately for him this line specializes in couples cruises particularly couples of the same sex. Jill helpfully lines up D. But can Leon get any work done with the other psychos assigned to his tables? Is he the only one on boardlaunching an investigation.

Chapter 4:

G stayed well outside of the major's reach. He hadn't spoken in three days—just growled, gestured and if you were unfortunate enough to be in arms reach dragged you to where he wanted you to be.

It had been a long three days for him and Z. G adjusted his hat a little lower over his eyes, straightened his skirt and looped an arm through Z's. The other agent smiled politely and hastened to keep up with the major's long angry strides. He was like a force of nature, people parted like the red sea before him. G hurried his step to take advantage of the opening. Only sparing a slight glance for a kindly smiling young man standing behind a screeching drag queen. Even that screeching was drowned out a moment later by the bright bubbling appearance of the major's dark cloud.

"Klaus!"

G could almost see every muscle snap tight at that one word. As Dorian Red Gloria strode towards him. In all his paisley—green—was that purple? And orange glory!

Z shivered. "This—is going to be a long mission. I think."

Now all of the main characters are assembled. Let the fun begin!

For those who don't know. From Eroica with Love is an awesome but older manga


	5. Chapter 5

The Cruise

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters that will make an apperance on the cruise.

Summary: Leon is sent to uncover a drug trafficking/money laundering scheme on cruise line. Unfortunately for him this line specializes in couples cruises particularly couples of the same sex. Jill helpfully lines up D. But can Leon get any work done with the other psychos assigned to his tables? Is he the only one on boardlaunching an investigation.

Author notes: And no worries Mia I don't believe in bashing characters. Apparently I'm no good at it anyway back when I wrote GW fiction. I always ended up having people feel sorry for Relena still don't know how I did that. --;

Chapter 5

D blinked after the dark haired main. Several other people shared his astounded stare as they were trampled in turn. How rude humans were.

He shrugged and turned back to the young man laboring under his case—he'd tip him very well the poor thing.

"Do you have any manners?" Ryo sighed. Sending as many of the stepped on people an apologetic look as possible. His eyes scanned the ship absently. Large—white and straight out of the brochure. It was going to be a fun trip!

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

"A little louder there big bro. Two people in the back can still hear."

Ryo turned to look at the glowering blond man, and the smaller dark haired—boy? Girl clinging to his arm. Another boy—slightly younger with black hair stood with his pinkie in his ear.

"Sheesh Yuki you're embarrassing yourself…"

The blond man (Yuki) twitched, turned on his heel and strode for the boat. He made it five steps before he realized his companion was still talking to his brother, and his companion (who was for whatever reason chewing on a bunny puppet). "Shuichi!"

"Coming! This is going to be great isn't it! Your-"

"Shut up."

"Is going to be there along with R-"

"Shut up!"

"Hey look isn't that Tohma! Hi Tohma-"

"Shut up!"

"Hey isn't that your sister?"

"Shut up!"

"Oooh look its K-san!"

"Shut UP!"

"Hi! Hiro! Hey isn't that your fiancée?"

"That's it I'm not going!"

"WAAAH YUKI!"

"Yuki you bastard get back here!"

The woman Ryo had previous decided had to be a drag queen growled and stormed after the blond grabbing him in a reverse Russian head lock that would have made any wrestler proud. "I paid good money for this you are fuckin' going got me! You need to relax damn it!"

"Then why the hell are you coming!"

"To make sure you relax!"

The before mentioned quiet man raised a hand to assisted but wisely decided to stay out of it.

The one greeted as Hiro sighed and took the aforementioned "fiancee's" elbow and dragged her towards the dock. "I'm here because apparently my life revolves around Shuichi's happiness."

Ryo sighed and turned away. Whatever he was on vacation, it wasn't like he'd have to deal with them…..

br>

br>

OOC? Oh yeah big time.


	6. Chapter 6

The Cruise

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters that will make an apperance on the cruise.

Summary: Leon is sent to uncover a drug trafficking/money laundering scheme on cruise line. Unfortunately for him this line specializes in couples cruises particularly couples of the same sex. Jill helpfully lines up D. But can Leon get any work done with the other psychos assigned to his tables? Is he the only one on boardlaunching an investigation.

Chapter 6:

D passed his eyes lightly over the passengers boarding the ship. So many humans in such a small—his eyes settled on a gentle eyed young man. One who he noticed was watching him intently—and now that he noticed the eyes were not that gentle…nor was he watching him. He realized a short moment later when T-chan growled

:Oh fuck: and took off to places unknown.

The gentle eyed man—no—not a man…not even male.

"Where'd that bastard go!" the gentle expression did not change in the least. As the –_thing_…D still was not certain what manner of beast he was looking at, but it was certainly not human.

"W-who?"

"Tohma! Get your ass back over here damnit and help me!"

The beast turned and waved with a friendly smile to glowering drag queen, then turned that self same smile back onto D. "Tell that coward Uso DOES not forget! And he will fulfill his duty to me!"

As he turned away to go. D's breath caught as he finally realized what was before him.

"Oh my my…what an interesting trip this is going to be…"

"Who the hell was that?" Leon asked lighting a cigarette and leaning on the rail.

D took the cigarette from his fingers and threw it overboard—pretending not the notice the German curses coming from the individual it landed on. "We will be sharing close quarters for the next 5-"

"7."

"7 days Leon do cut back on your smoking."

Leon grunted. "Whatever."

What the hell is going on? Er…I have a plan! I really do! OH man Tohma fans are gonna kill me --;


	7. Chapter 7

The Cruise

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters that will make an apperance on the cruise.

Summary: Leon is sent to uncover a drug trafficking/money laundering scheme on cruise line. Unfortunately for him this line specializes in couples cruises particularly couples of the same sex. Jill helpfully lines up D. But can Leon get any work done with the other psychos assigned to his tables? Is he the only one on boardlaunching an investigation.

Chapter 7:

Ryo sighed and did a quarter turn in their room. It was the most movement he could do considering the room was only slightly larger than his bathroom and closet put together. Somehow when Dee's loud boisterous self squeezed in as well it made it seem even smaller….

Ryo sighed, and edged over to the double bed set under a round window.

"Hey isn't this great!"

Ryo made a non-commital noise in his throat…. A soft knock on their still open door, and both turned to look at the young man wearing a black and gold uniform.

"Mr. Mcclean Mr. Laytner?"

"Eh?"

The man cleared his throat, "Good I caught you before you unpacked it seems there has been a slight mistake with your booking…"

Ryo and Dee exchanged a confused look. "The money was in the account!"

Ryo did not believe him.

Klaus strode into the Queen room, as it was called. Dorian had explained it was named for the legendary band—Queen. Klaus didn't care.

"Thank you…" he could hear Dorian talking to the help behind him. He didn't care to much about that either. ** What he cared about at the moment was why did he have a six room suite on a gay cruise because of a stupid money laundering case!** This was not even his fucking field! It was probably just another way his fat boss had of getting back at him.

"If you need anything my Lord please do not hesitate to push any of the red buttons located in each room. My name is James, I will be your personal attendant.

"That will be all at this time James. Thank you." Dorian replied politely closing the door. He heard Dorian—more commonly known in the criminal world as Eroica. "Well…are we ready to get down to business?"

Yuki looked around their room—rooms rather. First class. That was nice of his sister. Who knew she had it in her to be so generous. Giving him room to get a running start if he wanted to throw himself overboard. He thought randomly as he opened the doors that lead out to their personal balcony.

"Yeeee fuckin' ha! Look at this shit!"

Yuki stepped outside and glanced towards the doors being thrown open a little further down.

"Ryo get your ass out here!"


	8. Chapter 8

The Cruise

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters that will make an appearance on the cruise.

Summary: Leon is sent to uncover a drug trafficking/money laundering scheme on cruise line. Unfortunately for him this line specializes in couples cruises particularly couples of the same sex. Jill helpfully lines up D. But can Leon get any work done with the other psychos assigned to his table? Is he the only one on board launching an investigation?

Chapter 8:

When Leon had left the room earlier that afternoon, it had been to D's furious demands that he aid in the unpacking process. Leon had complained he loaded the crap in and out of three cabs and two airports. If he never saw another suitcase in his life that would be to soon.

That was three hours ago. The room he left had been nice, white wals, khaki comfortable furniture…

Why the hell did it look like the damn petshop in here now? He even changed the damn curtains!

"D!"

D didn't respond but the **goat** growled and came flying at his head from NOWHERE! "FUCK!"

"T-chan. Behave." D said mildly a moment later, strolling into the main room. He had changed clothing as well. He'd opted for a white **_dress_** with gold trim. Some kind of extremely feathery bird spread it's wings across the chest, shoulders and down the arms of the get up. He'd had time to repaint his nails a complimenting mother of pearl….

Leon glared at him, as T-chan irritably trotted to D's side.

"Leon. Dinner begins at 6. Please go get changed…" D said lightly checking his hair in the mirror.

Before Leon could state, he was dressed.

"I have laid your clothing out for you on the bed. I drew your bath already hurry before the water gets cold. Do wash behind your ears my dear detective. It is one thing for you to appear the gruff unwashed heathen in my petshop. I will not allow you to embarrass me at public gathering. Shoo! We do not want to be late." D gave him a gentle shove in the direction of the bathroom.

Leon grumbled but complied. Damn D was a picky bastard! Clean behind your ears? What the hell was he nine?

"Don't forget to brush your teeth!"

"Whatever!"

**OOO **

Yuki was currently having a problem. He needed to tie his tie…he couldn't remember how. Maybe that fifth scotch was a _bad_ idea. He thought about asking Shuichi for help—but how helpful would he be really? Did he even know how to—"

"Yuki! Let's go! Are you still messing with that thing? Your sister is going to skin us alive if we're late!"

Yuki blinked at him. Shuichi was surprisingly calm—and put together…He wasn't sure the brat even owned a suit.

Shuichi sighed, "You're wasted aren't you?" and tied his tie for him. "Wah Yuki! You're so cute!"

**OOO**

"Come on Ryo! Get off the phone already!" Dee groaned into the pillow.

Ryo gave him an apologetic look. "No Bikky he did not kidnap me…yes I am alright! No I have not been drugged…Yes I will bring you something back…Tell Carol I'm fine too…Have you had dinner? What do you mean there is no food in the fridge! I stocked it before I left! No I told you twinikies and pepsi are not a complete meal. No it is still not a complete meal if he had it with potato chips…Which is exactly why I hired a babysitter! Be nice to her!"

Dee turned onto side and groaned again. Propping his chin in his hand. This was going to take a while…he looked down at his watch again. 5:30 so much for a quickie before dinner. He was going to be sitting in the middle of the ocean for seven days! If he couldn't get lucky in that much time there was something wrong!

**OOO**

Leon emerged from the bathroom wrapped in a white fluffy towel. D had set out deodarant, a nice shaving kit in a leather case, and some kind of really expensive smelling cologne. None of which he had brought along, or were brands he'd consider buying. "D?"

"Yes darling?" D answered from directly behind him!"

Leon turned on him with a glare, "I swear to GOD do that again and I'm nailing bells to your feet!"

D just smiled, and handed him the shirt he had picked out. "Are you going to get dressed? I spent the whole day shopping for you yesterday! Jill was kind enough to help me find your size. I can't have you wearing just any thing while we are together? Really what kind of spouse would I be if I didn't completely take over your life?"

Leon growled and snatched the white button up shirt from D's hands. "Where is my bag anyway?"

"I threw it out."

"You what? How dare you! My porn was in there!"

"I know. You should not get yourself so excited darling, you know high blood pressure runs in your family."

"D!"

**OOO**

Okay finally everyone is about to meet yeah! Oh something I should really warn everyone about me. My writing goes from light and fluffy to WTF? 0-1 seconds. I think there is going to be a turn coming in the next chapter or two --; Damn bi-polar disorder!

Also come on be honest you can totally see D completely taking over Leon's life if he could!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters that will make an appearance on the cruise.

Summary: Leon is sent to uncover a drug trafficking/money laundering scheme on cruise line. Unfortunately for him this line specializes in couples cruises particularly couples of the same sex. Jill helpfully lines up D. But can Leon get any work done with the other psychos assigned to his table? Is he the only one on board launching an investigation?

Series: PSOH, Gravatation, From E. with love, Fake

_**OOOOO**_

Much to Leon's irritation. They were the first to arrive at their table. He looked up at the no smoking sign sadly positioned in the center of their table.

As he sat down and lit a cigarette. D spared him an annoyed look and was about to light into him he was sure. That giant throbbing vein in his head wasn't there for nothing. Lucky for him their table mates began arriving.

Great that annoying bouncy bouncy Chinese, Korean Asian kid from earlier. The tall blond man with him was creepy mellow by comparison. When he tried to pull his chair out and **_missed _**Leon realized why exactly he looked so calm.

"Been hittin' the midnight oil a little early eh buddy?"

THAT earned him a very hard kick in the shin. He pretended it didn't hurt. Besides the man just looked at him—**really** hard like he was trying to focus.

"Can I bum a cigarette?"

Leon arched a brow, pulled the pack out of his jacket pocket and tossed it across the table to the stranger. He thumbed one from the pack like a pro and lit it on calmly burning yellow candle in the center of the table. Hm. Maybe he wouldn't be so bad after all…

The boy with him shrieked something in Japanese—korean French whatever! The blond looked at him then blurrily at Leon. He leaned forward with an elbow on the table waving a hand for him to lean closer. Leon did so…

The man gestured at a politely smiling D. "Is yours a nag too?"

Before his brain could tell hom BAD IDEA TO ANSWER THAT QUESTION! D SPEAKS LIKE 20 LANGUAGES! HE'S SITTING NEXT TO YOU! HAS REALLY LONG NAILS AND FREAKISH INCREDIBLE HULK LIKE STRENGTH!

"God yeah! I swear if there was a-"

"Darling! Look the waiter is coming!" D said entirely to sweetly.

" an Olympic competition for biggest nag in the world D would take home the gold in all three divisions."

"Darling!" Leon did not notice D's fist clench in his lap.

"General pain in the ass-"

"Dar-LING!"

"Jealous psycho—"

"Darling!"

"…and bitchy mothering girlfriend!"

The man leaned back and laughed, the boy with him just looked confused.

Leon started laughing himself until he felt a very tight claw like grip on his thigh entirely to close to his (hopefully) baby maker!

"You're funny I like you!" the man said not noticing the suddenly tight drawn look his face had taken on. He did notice D's gentle friendly smile however. "Wow he can really take a joke…does he speak English?"

Leon began sweating as the grip tightened. "Er—r-really well! Right babe ha-hahaha...my baby's the BEST!" Leon tossed an arm over D's shoulder and pulled him close pretending to kiss his cheek. "Let me go or I will shave your head while you sleep!" he hissed in his ear.

D's smile deepened and he squeezed tighter. "Oh Leon you say the sweetest things!"  
he nuzzled Leon's cheek. "Go ahead. I am more than capable of growing more hair…can you grow a new set of genitals?"

Leon sweat dropped. "Yep my babe's the best! Oh look cake!" To his surprise it did not work in freeing himself.

"Please stop the two of you are making me sick." He said blandly and leaned back smoking his cigarette.

The boy next to him, asked a question. D answered him in Japanese. His face lit up at being able to talk to someone. Finally D released him a warning glare.

Not to long after that another couple came bustling to the table. Great it was that asshole that nearly knocked him off the ship! Damnit. He plopped down talking rapidly to a much quieter blond man.

"Hey! You're that prick that stole our cab in New York!" He immediately yelled as way of greeting to Leon.

Leon blew smoke out of his nose and arched a brow. He remembered vaguely yelling at D about hurrying his kimono covered ass up, and pushing some dude out of the way—"Oh yeah. Sorry about that. So you're a cop huh?"

The man blinked, then grinned. "Takes one to know one right? Chicago?"

"L.A. Philly?"

"New York."

"Ah." Leon nodded. Yuki looked from one to the other then shrugged. " Leon."

"Dee. This is Ryo."

"On vacation?"

"Yep. You?" the tone was friendly enough to an outsider.

"Honeymoon. Right babe?" Leon gestured to D. Whose smile had frozen into a parody **_ecstatically happy_**!

Dee finally looked at D then blinked and whistled. "Damn you're hot. Is that what's wandering around L.A.? I might have to put in for a transfer!"

Ryo blushed and looked intensely at the centerpiece and no smoking sign. As Dee pulled out a pack of his own.

Leon laughed, "Yeah…seriously say that again and I'll kill you."

_**OOOOO**_

Before you ask. NO NO NO Dee is not going to go after D! NO!


	10. Chapter 10

I apologize for how long this took, I will be finishing this with one more part I swear--it will be long very long! Naruto sucked me up and wouldn't let go then real life sucked me up and wouldn't let go.

disclaimer I don't own this.

A/N I also apologize for not answering individually I am posting this in a rush and really don't have that much internet access anymore.

The boy next to him, asked a question. D answered him in Japanese. His face lit up at being able to talk to someone. Finally D released him a warning glare.

Not to long after that another couple came bustling to the table. Great it was that asshole that nearly knocked him off the ship! Damnit. He plopped down talking rapidly to a much quieter blond man.

"Hey! You're that prick that stole our cab in New York!" He immediately yelled as way of greeting to Leon.

Leon blew smoke out of his nose and arched a brow. He remembered vaguely yelling at D about hurrying his kimono covered ass up, and pushing some dude out of the way—"Oh yeah. Sorry about that. So you're a cop huh?"

The man blinked, then grinned. "Takes one to know one right? Chicago?"

" L.A. Philly?"

" New York."

"Ah." Leon nodded. Yuki looked from one to the other then shrugged. " Leon."

" Dee. This is Ryo."

"On vacation?"

"Yep. You?" the tone was friendly enough to an outsider.

"Honeymoon. Right babe?" Leon gestured to D. Whose smile had frozen into a parody **_ecstatically happy_**!

Dee finally looked at D then blinked and whistled. "Damn you're hot. Is that what's wandering around L.A.? I might have to put in for a transfer!"

Ryo blushed and looked intensely at the centerpiece and no smoking sign. As Dee pulled out a pack of his own.

Leon laughed, "Yeah…seriously say that again and I'll kill you."

Leon didn't get the chance to close the door before two things happened at the same time. The damn goat! And D lighting into him about his manners or complete lack thereof. What exactly was a cretin anyway?

"Shit! D get your damn goat off me!"

That apparently was the wrong thing to say according to D's I just got a lemon stuck up my ass and I don't like it look.

"You behaved horridly! I have half a mind--"

Leon finally got T-chan into a head lock and focused fully on D. "Look neither of us is happy about this situation okay. But keep in mind D that I have to pick a cover I can't screw up! There is no way in hell I can screw up cop-on-vacation! Absolutely no way!"

_The next morning..._

_"B-A-C-O-N!"_

"Do you know what they did to that poor innocent creature so that you can get high blood pressure eatting it's flesh?"

Leon chewed slowly savoring for the sake of annoying.

D huffed and turned away, his legs crossed and an adorable pout formed on his lips. "You know Leon I read recently about a disease one can get from undercooked pork...the ma--"

"NOT LISTENING!"

"How can you not listen to someone that hot?" Dee asked strolling up to the table. His hands in the pocket of his slacks. "Good morning D."

D smiled, "Good morning officer..."

"Please just call me Dee, we're all on vacation aren't we?" Dee continued ignoring the glare of death he received from Leon.


End file.
